


Reload?

by Day_dreaming



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Non-Binary Frisk, and also i dont go into details, and the Aboveworld isnt that great, basically Frisk is more messed up than most people give them credit for, i cant write battles so, might change the title, the character death is like canon stuff though, things happen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-05-06 02:38:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5399753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Day_dreaming/pseuds/Day_dreaming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frisk doesn’t know when they started reloading for fun. </p>
<p>Maybe it was when they (for the second time), and the rest of the Underground, realized that the Aboveworld wasn’t all that it was cracked up to be. Or maybe it was when they found out that with a happy ending comes, well, an <em>Ending</em>.</p>
<p>Either way, they don’t think they’ll be stopping any time soon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, here I am. Undertale has got to me and I love it so take my offering of suffering. Also the idea wouldn't leave me so i made this in like 45 minutes.

When Frisk first realized that they could “reload”, they hadn’t known what they were doing.

It scared them to wake up on a bed of golden flowers when they were _sure_ they had fallen asleep crying (or passed out from blood loss, Toriel really did a number on them, even if they did win) over what they had done to Toriel. They thought maybe they had dreamed the Underground up, because everyone knows that a Monster war didn’t _really_ happen. It was just a folktale to scare little kids into behaving.

Then Frisk realized they were looking up at the sky through a hole in the ceiling. They shot up and took in the familiar surroundings of the entrance to the Ruins. The pillars, dripping stalactites, and ominous door that they knew led to Flowey the Flower.

Wait, Flowey, hadn’t he said something about not being able to handle the guilt? What did that mean? Was that a dream too?

Frisk walked you to the entrance and into the dark corridor where they had first met Flowey, and there he was, “Howdy!” A wink, “I’m Flowey, Flowey the Flower, but you already knew that didn’t you?”

What? Of course they did, but how did _he_ know that? Frisk nodded anyway.

“Why’d you make me introduce myself when you already knew then, silly?” then his faced distorted into that terrifying grin, and his voice deepened with each insult. He laughed at them and attacked, saying it was kill or _be_ killed in this world.

It hurt just like they remembered.

Then Toriel came by and offered them a room and a place to stay, all the while Frisk’s world was spinning. This was wrong, they had killed her! Why was she alive, and acting like she had never seen them before!?

Something was off though. Toriel had said she felt like she already knew them, and knew whether they liked cinnamon or butterscotch best.

Frisk didn’t kill her this time.


	2. Chapter 2

The second time Frisk “reloaded” they still didn’t know what they were doing, but what they _did_ know that Flowey definitely knew more than he let on. 

When Frisk awoke the second time, they were certain they weren’t supposed to be in the Ruins. They had won, right? They beat everyone, Papyrus, Undyne, Mettaton, Asgore, _and_ they beat Flowey in his creepy final form. They didn’t kill anyone important, and the seven human souls had helped them!

So, why were they here and not outside watching the sunset on Mt Ebott?

Flowey had said something to them before he had ran away, something about not killing anyone. But how had he known they would end up back here? Frisk decided to ask him about when they saw him in the next room, Y’know _before_ he tries to kill them.

As Frisk walked to the entrance, they wondered if anyone would remember what had happened. They wondered why they kept getting sent back to the day the fell. 

When Frisk entered the corridor for the third time, they were greeted with the familiar face of Flowey, but he looked different this time, “Hey, remember what we promised?”

Frisk nodded, they had promised not to kill anyone after their fight with him.

“Well, just don’t kill anyone, okay?” he laughed awkwardly, “I can’t believe this is actually happening…”

As Frisk was about to ask Flowey what was going on, he disappeared into the ground. Frisk whispered for him to wait but he was already gone.

Toriel came to greet them again.

o0o

No one really remembered. 

They acted the same as Toriel, answering questions they had already asked, and telling Frisk they seemed familiar. Papyrus and Undyne barely remembered, but Sans seemed to know a bit more than the rest of them. Alphys was the same anxiety ridden scientist she was when they had last met her, and Mettaton didn’t seem to remember anything (except letting them skip his dumb play and song). Frisk was beginning to think nothing would change, even if they hadn’t killed a single Monster yet.

Then something did change. 

Frisk became friends with Undyne, and helped Alphys with her crush. They even figured out who Mettaton was before he became a celebrity. Monster Kid stilled followed them, but Frisk enjoyed their presence, especially when they stood up to Undyne for them. For the first time in a very long time, Frisk felt happy with how things were turning out. 

Then everything took a turn for the worst.

Asgore had ordered Alphys to experiment on Monsters that had “fallen down”. In an old creepy underground lab, there were these _things_ , Monster-clusters of melted, goopy sorrow and painful memories; it was terrifying. They didn’t kill the things though, they were too scared to try. After trekking through the decrepit hallways, and after learning to ignore the echoed moans of _something_ that came from the Clusters, they found Alphys. Frisk was told the horrible truth about what happens when Monsters are injected with Determination, and how Alphys hated herself because of it.

Frisk resolved to stay determined, for her sake.


	3. Chapter 3

Frisk had done it. They had broken the barrier and saved Monster-kind. They saved everyone.

Well, _almost_ everyone.

After Frisk had fought Asriel in his final form, they had found him back in the Ruins where it all began (and might start over). Frisk had wanted to bring the boy with them and everyone else to the Surface. Then, Frisk could reunite everyone. Toriel and Asgore would finally have their son back, and everyone else had achieved their dreams of getting out of the cramped Underground. They would all _finally_ be happy.

Asriel refused.

He said that he couldn’t keep the souls he had taken after he broke the barrier. Frisk barley knew the boy, and yet _something_ urged them walk over and hug him like he was an old friend. Asriel had cried a little, then requested one thing, “Take care of mom and dad for me, will you?”

Frisk nodded, they had planned to leave once everyone was free, but if Asriel wanted them to stay; they would.

Asriel broke the barrier with a flash of light. The goat boy urged Frisk to leave, and take care of them. 

And Frisk was determined to do just that.

o0o

Frisk didn’t know how it happened, but everything went south once the Monsters came pouring out of Mt Ebott. 

For a while, everything was fine. Frisk was living with Toriel, and having sleep overs down the street the Skeleton bros. They had even managed to get Undyne and Papyrus to take cooking lessons from Toriel (not that Undyne would ever say she taking the lessons). Everything was perfect.

Until it wasn’t.

Frisk wasn’t sure how it happened in less than an hour, but the world fell apart, at least for Frisk.

As the Monster Ambassador, they had tried to make sure all Monsters were ensured a good, happy life. It didn’t work out as well as they hoped. 

The Humans had not liked the idea of magical beings, who they thought were fairytales, coming out of a cursed mountain. The Humans had tolerated the Monsters for a while, but the distrust that had always been there came to head in one of the most violent ways Frisk could think of.

It was a massacre.

0o0

The day had started out like any other. Frisk woke up to the smell of Toriel making breakfast. It was Saturday, so Frisk didn’t have to go to that awful Human school where everyone was either too afraid to talk to them, calling them a _‘Monster Lover’_ , or just shunning them in general. Frisk really hated those kids, and Aboveground. At least in the Underground when people hated you, they actually fought you. Frisk never understood Humans.

As Toriel greeted them as they entered the kitchen, they grabbed their seat while thinking about what they would do that day. Frisk had promised Papyrus and Monster Kid they would go to the park, after that they were going to go to Alphys’ house and watch the newest episode of Mew Mew Kissy Cutie 3. They might even have a sleepover with sans, after Undyne and Papyrus’ cooking lesson. They still needed to make Asgore that card for his birthday.

It was going to be a great day.

_Was_ being the key word.

Frisk had just made it to the park when it happened. They heard someone scream. It sounded like a Monster, and a close one at that. Frisk rushed over to where the bloodcurdling sound came from, only to find pale _dust_. 

_Monster dust_.

Frisk looked up to see a mob of angry Humans running towards the most heavily Monster populated area of the town. Frisk didn’t know what to do. They were frozen until they heard the familiar greeting of Monster Kid.

“Yo! What are you doing here? The park’s over there!” They shouted as they nudged Frisk towards the playground. Monster Kid stopped when they saw the dust in front of Frisk, “Yo, w-what’s going on? What is th-that…?”

Frisk’s brain finally kick into full gear. The gear was panic mode. They grabbed MK’s sweater and _ran_. Frisk didn’t know where they were going, but anywhere was better than the horror that had just happened. 

Frisk needed to protect everyone. They had _promised_. 

Frisk reached a corner store that was never open on Saturdays. Frisk broke the bottom half of the glass door and shoved them inside. They hoped Monster Kid would be safe here; Frisk told them to stay. _Please_ stay.

Then Frisk was off again, blocking out the sounds of Monster Kid calling after then. This time they ran toward the screaming. Toward the sound of breaking souls, and magic explosions.

Frisk just hoped they get there in time.


	4. Chapter 4

Frisk didn’t need to hear the sounds of battle to know where it was. All they needed was to follow the trail of Monster dust that slowly got thicker and thicker as the battle drew near. The pale dust stuck to Frisk’s shoes and the cuffs of their socks as if to ask _‘why, why didn’t you save us Frisk? Why did you let us come to such a horrible place?’_

Frisk started to sprint.

The turned the final corner, only to find a red-faced Human lady stabbing an innocent Whimsun. Their dust covered the lower half of the woman and she seemed to screaming insults at the cowering Monsters that remained. Frisk couldn’t hear the woman though, not over the roaring in their own ears.

Frisk slowly grabbed a dirty glass bottle from the ground. The shards of the broken glass cut into their hands, but Frisk didn’t notice. They slowly quickly approached the woman and put themselves between the Monsters and her.

“Oh, it’s that little snot that thinks Monsters have _feelings_ ,” the woman sneered, “well, if you’re gonna pretend to be a Monster, I’ll treat ya like one too!” With that the woman lunged at Frisk.

Frisk dodged every swipe the woman made with the kitchen knife, all the while urging her to _‘please reconsider and think about what she was doing’_. The woman just sneered again while yelling for Frisk to “Quit moving!”

Then the woman stilled. Her face went from fury to horror as she fell to ground.

Behind her stood Toriel.

“My child, are you hurt?” Toriel asked in her concerned mother-hen voice. 

Frisk shook their head. No need to worry Toriel about something like cut hands. They always carried bandages in their various pockets after what happened in the Underground and school.

“I am so relieved, and you are very brave my child; standing up to such an evil creature and protecting innocent monsters.” Toriel smiled. She leaned down to console the shaking Whimsun, but I flew away before her hand could reach it.

“Well, my child, I must get back. I may not be the queen anymore, but I still have to protect my Monsters.” With that Toriel turned and began to walk out into the chaos once more, “Oh! My child, please stay safe. Do not get into any more Fights with another Humans.”

Frisk nodded, but _something_ told them that would not be the case. Frisk side-stepped the groaning Human, who seemed to be regaining consciousness, and ran after Toriel. They ran towards the chaos once more.

Frisk had seen and encountered many things while in the Underground, but nothing could prepare them for what they saw when they turned the corner.

It was Papyrus. He was Fighting a Human. His Soul was exposed.

And he was losing.

Frisk rushed to save him, the Human was closing in on him; a gun pointed right at his Soul. Papyrus, did not back down (it was an unspoken rule for Monsters not to move when attacked), he said something, but Frisk couldn’t hear him over the cacophony of their world falling apart. Frisk could feel tears slide down their cheeks as they shouted for the Human _not to shoot_. They were not heard. 

A bang sounded through the air. 

Papyrus fell to the ground. The Human, no monster, laughed and walked off, while Frisk finally reached him. They collapsed beside him.

“Human? What are you doing here? The battlefield is no place for a very good friend of mine such as yourself.” Papyrus croaked in a voice just barely above a whisper. Papyrus never whispered. 

“I guess they did not want to be helped.” Papyrus’s lower half was dust.

“Human, I believe you can win this battle for us. After all, you have beaten the Great Papyrus before, and he is not easily beaten…” Papyrus didn’t have a body anymore.

“Please tell Sans and the others goodbye for me…” His voice trailed off as his head became dust. The Great Papyrus was no more, and Frisks world had just been shattered.

Frisk grabbed Papyrus’ red scarf and tied it around their arm.

With tears still dribbling sown their cheeks, they stood up and were filled with Determination.


	5. Chapter 5

Frisk ran as fast as they could to where the most explosions could be heard. The Dust was thickening and every time they took another step the Dust puffed up at little as if to mock their failure. _You did this. It’s your fault their dead. You brought them here, to their deaths._

Frisk knew that. That’s why they were trying to stop what was happening. They had to stop what was happening. Absolutely had to.

It was their fault, after all.

Frisk turned another corner to see an all-out war going on. Humans and Monsters were battling like the first war had never stopped. Maybe it never had. The Boss Monsters were trying to protect their people, but they were cornered. The Humans slowly pushed back against the magical attacks that hit their exposed Souls.

Frisk ran towards the small group of Monsters. Were they the only ones left? Frisk dodged a spear Undyne had thrown at the group of Humans. All Frisk needed to do was reach their family and then they could protect them.

Toriel yelled something when she noticed them running towards the weakened group. She looked scared and were those tears running down her face? Why was Toriel crying? Was it because she knew what had happened to Papyrus? Was it because she knew Frisk couldn’t protect them and that it was their fault Papyrus was gone?

Probably.

Frisk got their answer soon enough though. A Human had also seen Frisk running into the fray, a Human that must have recognized Frisk, and had kicked them down. 

“Hey! This is the freak that brought these devils to our city!” a gruff voice called out over them, “They deserve this as much, if not more, than the devils themselves!” He punctuated his words with a harsh kick towards their ribs.

Another Human kicked them on the side of the head and Frisk saw stars. But with these stars came a realization. One of the biggest truths that had always been there and ignored. Monsters aren't monsters; they aren't mean or nasty, they're kind and brave. 

Humans were the real ones.

Someone lifted them up and they saw for the first time the face of a real monster. It punched them in the cheek, and dropped them down with a kick to the stomach. The blows continued for a short while, and Frisk continued to wonder how they had never seen they had never seen it before. It was so easy to seee. Humans were evil and despicable creatures.

Creatures that didn’t deserve mercy.

The pain suddenly stopped, and a shadow fell over them. Frisk looked up at their savior, Toriel. She looked back at Frisk with a teary smile. Then turned towards the angry Humans (monsters), and she pulled out her soul.

Why would she do that?

Fire dance on her palms and rained down on the monsters. Frisk hoped they’d all die. Hoped they’d all die a horrible death for trying to kill Monsters. They would deserve it.

None of them died.

And Toriel stumbled back, and swayed. She hit the ground with a thud, her eyes rolled to look at Frisk then whispered to them, “I’m sorry I couldn’t protect you…my child…”

As her voice faded, Toriel went limp, eyes glazed over and her Soul broke. Covered in Toriel’s dust Frisk sat there staring at what was once the kindest person they had ever known.

Frisk started to scream.

_‘Reload...’_ a voice whispered in Frisk’s ear, _‘It’ll all be better when you reload…’_ Frisk began to nod that’s right, if they reloaded everything would reset. Toriel wouldn’t be dead and neither would Papyrus or anyone else…

_‘That’s right!’_ the voice giggled, ‘All you have to do is be Determined…’ __

What did that mean? How Determined did they have to be to reload? It didn’t matter, Frisk would be as Determined as they had to be to fix what they had done.

_‘Just close your eyes and wish as hard as you can on reloading, and I’ll do the rest.’_ The whispered in Frisk’s ears. So they did, Frisk closed their eyes and wish as hard as they could to go back to where it all began. To fix their mistakes and save everyone, maybe they could even save Asriel this time. The world swirled out of focus, and into an inky void. Frisk thought they could hear Flowey voice, but that wasn’t right he should be in the Underground, not this nothingness. 

“…let Frisk be happy.” Frisk heard Flowey, or what they thought was Flowey, say.

“They will be.” That same voice said with an audible smile. The voices faded, and so did Frisk’s grasp on reality.

Frisk never questioned where the voice came from.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so to clarify, Monsters have to pull out their soul to fight, and because of that makes them much more vulnerable to group attacks. plus they can only pull out like one or two human souls at a time. the nothingness is the loading screen, and Chara is the 'player' in this case, since Frisk doesn't know where they are.
> 
> time to begin the genocide route. :))))))))))))))))))


	6. Chapter 6

After that disastrous run, the reloads began to blur together. Frisk tried everything they could think of, forcing Asriel to come with the Monsters to the Surface, moving the Monsters away from that town, and settling somewhere else. Frisk even tried to get the Monsters to stay in the Underground once! 

Either way the Monsters were never happy in the end, or they were all dead.

Frisk could never stop what was going to happen, could never fix their mistake, and they could feel themself losing their mind. Sometimes, they would stay with Toriel for a while, but they would go stir-crazy after a few weeks or months. Frisk had lost their sense of time a long time ago. Toriel would try to stop them from leaving and after a couple hundred fights with her, Frisk knew her attacks backwards and forwards.

This wasn’t fun anymore.

_“You’re right, it’s not…”_ that same voice sounded in their head.

Frisk started at the invading thought-voice. They only ever spoke when Frisk was alone in their room, _“We should leave…she’s always doing the same thing,_ you’re _always doing the same thing. Wanna do something different?”_

Frisk soon found themself standing in one of the many tunnel-halls of the Ruins. A Froggit hopped up to the Human and prepared for battle. Why were they doing this?

_“Now, Fight.”_

What?

_“Fight it.”_ The voice said again, angrier this time.

Why would they do that?

_“Fight it! You wanted to do something different right! This is something different!”_

Frisk didn’t want to Fight a Monster. They’d be just like those Humans on the Surface. For some reason though, they’re hand was raising, “If you don’t Fight it, I will!” Frisk’s hand was coming down and the Froggit looked surprised to be hit by the usually pacifistic Human.

It was weak and turned to dust after two hits.

_“Feels good right? If you’re strong, you’ll be able to protect the Monsters. First you need to get strong, and this is how you can do it.”_ The voice slithered into Frisk’s head again, this was the point when Frisk really began to question their own sanity.

_“If you’re can bring them to the Surface, and you can make the real monsters pay for what they did!”_ the voice was angry, like Frisk, and so a small amount of trust went back to the voice. Frisk was nodding now in the quiet darkness of the Ruins at ‘night’. The voice was right, Frisk could fix it all later, but they had to make the Humans pay just once for what they had done.

The Humans deserved _no mercy_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi i'm back again. i kinda lost interest in this story, but after a while i started to feel guilty and i got an idea for how this chapter would go so yeah


End file.
